Eleanor Runs Away
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: After being humiliated by Brittany and Alvin and never being shown affection by Theodre, Eleanor decides to run away. She is adopted into a family of chipmunks in the woods after getting caught in the rain, and Theodore handles this any way but well. Is this the rest of her life? Or will she return home? Rated T for safety. Some AxB and SxJ, but mostly TxE and ExOC, TxOC.
1. Leaving

**I do not own any of the characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. There are OC's that are mine. This is based off of the CGI format. I hope you all enjoy it, in spite of the sad plotline. **

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

Eleanor was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. Alvin walked in and greeted, "Hey, Eleanor!"

"Oh, hi, Alvin," Eleanor returned the greeted. "Remember, just like we planned." She went back to focusing on her diary when she felt a firm grasp on each of her pigtails. Now it began. She hoped to have Theodore soon enough, even if it meant getting Alvin in trouble. However, Alvin did not mind because he thought it was about time Theodore munked up and swept Eleanor off her feet.

"Vroom! Vroom, vroom!" Alvin began twisting her pigtails and made motorcycle noises.

"Please stop," Eleanor requested. Perfect. Just as planned.

"Vroom!" Alvin continued playing with Eleanor's pigtails.

"Alvin! Please stop it!" Eleanor requested more firmly.

"Vroom! Looks like we have a sharp turn ahead!" Alvin continued and gave Eleanor's hair a very hard tug to the left.

"Ouch!" Eleanor yelped in pain. This shocked Alvin and he let go of her pigtails.

So, later on, Eleanor was stroking her sore pigtails and went downstairs. She saw Theodore, and he saw her. He was nibbling on a cookie and tore it in half. "Want a bite!"

"Thanks, Theodore!" she happily accepted the half of the cookie, but deep down, more than anything, she wanted him to ask her out. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm eating cookies. You seem a little upset," Theodore noticed.

"Your brother was being an idiot and my hair was caught in the crossfire," Eleanor explained. Her green eyes met Theodore's. Her tail twitched at his gaze.

"Alvin was pulling your hair?" he asked her. "Why?"

"He was pretending I was a motorcycle," Eleanor sighed. She held one of her sore pigtails.

"I'm sure he meant well. He was just being Alvin," Theodore smiled. He continued nibbling on his cookie.

"You know, Alvin and Brittany are dating," Eleanor pointed out, hoping Theodore would ask her out.

"Yeah," Theodore said as he chewed.

"So are Simon and Jeanette," Eleanor continued.

"Yeah. They've made sure that everyone knows that," Theodore swallowed and replied. "So?"

"…Nothing," Eleanor sighed. Theodore was a great friend, but he seemed absolutely clueless. "Nothing at all." She set down her half of the cookie and said forcefully, "You can have it!"

"Um…thanks, Ellie," he thanked her. She scurried upstairs and into the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' bedroom. She plopped onto her bed where her diary was, but…her diary was gone.

"Ah! Where's my diary?" Eleanor panicked. But she knew where it was. She hid it on Jeanette's bookshelf for Brittany to unwittingly find.

"Ha, ha! That is so lame!" she heard Alvin laugh from another room. She was somewhat hurt, but loving Theodore had its tolls. Eleanor willing to pay those tolls.

"Yeah! So tacky!" Brittany giggled in agreement.

"What's lame and tacky?" Eleanor asked as she left the bedroom and went into the spare room. She gasped when she saw her sister holding her diary, and even worse, she was showing it to Alvin. Eleanor screamed, "AAAAH!"

"I knew you liked my brother, Eleanor, but what you wrote in hear is nasty!" Alvin snickered. It was never planned for Alvin to read the diary!

"I never took you as the kind of Chipette who had dreams like this, Elle," Brittany commented. She then saw how angry Eleanor looked and was taken aback.

"YOU…READ…MY…DIARY?!" Eleanor roared. She chased Alvin and Brittany all the way back to her bedroom. She yelled at Brittany, "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE SISTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY DIARY!"

"At least I'm not prone to wetting myself!" Brittany shot back.

"I OUTGREW THAT!" Eleanor sobbed. She was so upset and angry and nervous, and she proved herself wrong.

"What was it you outgrew?" Brittany sneered. Eleanor's face, underneath her fur, was a deep crimson red. The front of her skirt was wet. Brittany sniffed the air and mocked, "Ew! What's that smell?"

Eleanor grabbed the stuffed Theodore plush doll that she made with her own paws back in her hometown. She sobbed, "THAT'S IT! I'M RUNNING AWAY!"

She ran downstairs. Simon and Jeanette were rubbing noses on the couch when Eleanor ran past them. Jeanette asked her, "Ellie, where are you going?"

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" Eleanor sobbed. She pulled down on a rope that hung from the door handle that allowed her to open the door. Dave and Claire had put up the rope on the door handle so the Chipmunks and Chipettes could open the door. She charged outside and was gone before anyone could stop her.

"What just happened?" Jeanette asked. What her sister said to her and her boyfriend really freaked her out.

"Ellie?" Theodore came out from the dining room into the kitchen. He turned to his brother and Jeanette, "I heard Eleanor screaming. Where did she go?"

"I don't know, Theodore. I don't know," Simon shook his head.

"Hey, we're back," Claire announced as she and Dave walked in.

"And we made it back just in time. It's about to rain," Dave added.

"Oh, no!" Jeanette's voice cracked. Tears welled up in her lavender eyes. Simon wrapped his arms around her just as she burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Eleanor went outside just before you got back. She claimed she was running away," Simon explained. "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"Simon, don't blame yourself. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Claire assured.

"I can't believe she peed herself!" Alvin exclaimed to Brittany as they walked downstairs. "And the way she screamed that she was running away; talk about overdramatic."

"I know, right!" Brittany agreed.

Just then, there was a clap of thunder. Rain began to pour like a waterfall. Theodore shouted, "You made Eleanor run away!" He threw off his sweatshirt and charged at Brittany. He had her on the ground and was punching her in the face.

"Theo, put some clothes on!" Alvin exclaimed at his brother.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Brittany screamed. Her nose was bleeding.

"Theodore!" Dave scolded his chipmunk son and picked him up by his tail.

"I hope Eleanor is okay," Jeanette wept in Simon's arms.

"I do, too, Jean. I'm sure she's alright," Simon tried reassuring her.

"B-but all she h-has is her plush Theodore a-and the c-c-clothes on her back," Jeanette sobbed.

"It's okay, Jeanie. Don't cry. Simon's here," Simon swayed with her in his arms. He kissed her brunette locks and buried his nose in her hair fountain.

"She'll be back! She's just being overdramatic!" Brittany insisted. There was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning.

"Eleanor, where are you?" Claire asked under her breath as she stared out the window. She hoped her chipmunk daughter was alright.

"Ellie…" Theodore whimpered as he sat in Dave's palm, putting his sweatshirt back on.


	2. Eleanor's New Family

**Chapter 2: Eleanor's New Family**

Several hours later, Eleanor was cold, tired, hungry, and soaking wet. Her Theodore doll was tightly clamped between her arms and her chest. She found the truck of a dead tree and sat up against it. She started to cry, but the rain had soaked her so much that no one, if anyone was out there, could see her tears. Suddenly, she heard voices. Her tail twitched. Was it her old family? Was it some kind of predator? She pressed her Theodore doll up against her cheek and whimpered.

The voices belonged to two female chipmunks. One of them said, "You know, Janice, I am so glad we have this big leaf." Her name was Brianna. She had auburn hair and fur and red eyes.

"Hey, Brianna, look! Someone's over there!" Janice pointed to where Eleanor was. Janice wore glasses, had beautiful golden eyes, was tall and slim, and had brunette fur and hair. They cautiously approached Eleanor. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Eleanor looked up at them and tried to recoil, but she couldn't back up any further. Brianna gasped in realization, "Janice, she's one of those singing, dancing chipmunks! Which one is she…?"

"I-I'm Eleanor," Eleanor sniffled.

"What are you doing out here, Eleanor? Where is your family?" Janice asked sweetly.

"They're n-not w-w-with me. I r-ran away," Eleanor shivered. She told them everything that happened hours prior. To her surprise, Janice gave her a hug.

"We should take her back to the tree," Brianna suggested. They helped Eleanor to her feet and the three of them were walking under the giant leaf Janice was holding. Eleanor looked at her Theodore doll in her paws. She was scared, and held it close to her. Brianna assured, "There's no need to be afraid of us. We're only here to help you, Eleanor."

They climbed up a tall tree. There was a knothole covered by a round slab of wood. Brianna moved the wooden piece and welcomed Eleanor inside. There were three male chipmunks there. One was tall and skinny, and he wore glasses. His name was Sam. His glasses covered his lime green eyes. One had sky blue eyes, and he was average height and width. His name was Aaron. The third was short and plump, like her. He had lime green eyes, and his name was Terry. Janice introduced Eleanor to them, "Eleanor, these are Aaron, Sam, and Terry. Boys, this is-"

"Eleanor! You're one of the Chipettes! You're the pretty one!" Terry blurted out.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Eleanor asked. She was taken aback. No one had ever called her 'pretty' before.

"Yeah. Of course. Why?" Terry asked.

"People usually think that my sister, Brittany, is the pretty one," Eleanor explained glumly. She shivered in her wet clothes. Aaron approached her and she winced, "Please don't yank my hair!"

"Why would I do that?" Aaron asked. He gently pulled out each of her hair ties. "This should make your hair easier to dry off."

"Oh, uh…thank you," Eleanor thanked him. She noticed that all five of the chipmunks she just met were wearing clothing made of leaves. She looked around and saw a pile of nuts, a pile of berries, several nutshells filled with water, and a lot of leaves that had various purposes. There were tunnels that led to different parts of the tree, and five leaf beds in a circle.

"Here, let me help you get dried off and changed," Janice offered. She led her into one of the tree tunnels. About ten minutes later, they emerged from the tunnel. Eleanor was wearing a leaf dress, just as Janice and Brianna were wearing. Her hair and fur were dry. Aaron handed her the hair ties he had removed from her. Janice held a hairbrush that looked like it came from a doll set. Eleanor asked her, "How did you get that hairbrush?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the things people have left behind," Janice winked at her. "So, since you ran away from home with no intention of going back…would you like to live here with the five of us?"

"Really? But I just met you all," Eleanor was astonished by the offer.

"Well, when Jan and I found you in the rain, we couldn't turn a blind eye if our lives depended on it," Brianna smiled at her.

"It's dangerous to be out there all by your lonesome. Do you have anywhere else to go or anyone else to turn to?" Sam asked.

"No. No, I don't, but I don't want to be a burden," Eleanor shook her head.

"Are you kidding? Our home is your home!" Aaron smiled at her.

"Please stay!" Terry got on his knees and begged.

"Well…okay! I'll stay! I'll try to help out in any way I can!" Eleanor accepted.

"YAY!" the five other chipmunk cheered.

"I'll get out the extra leaf bed," Brianna announced and went into one of the tunnels.

"This is a really nice tree," Eleanor commented in awe.

"Thanks!" Janice smiled at her and thanked her.

"Every lumberjack who has ever attempted to swing and axe at this tree has five little nightmares claw his face," Aaron smirked and declared.

"This is home, no doubt about it," Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Janice. She looked content with his arm around her. They seemed as love struck as Simon and Jeanette always were. Brianna emerged from the tunnel she entered and set out the leaf bed.

"Is it alright that my plush Theodore stays here, too? It's all I took when I ran away," Eleanor asked.

"Of course. We would never deprive you of your only possession," Brianna approved. Aaron sat in a chair made of twigs and Brianna sat on his lap. That kind of seemed like something Alvin and Brittany would do when they weren't arguing.

"You live here now, Eleanor. And I hope you enjoy it," Terry beamed at her.

"You know, just before we go to bed at night, we love to talk and tell funny stories," Aaron informed Eleanor. "We have these firefly friends that always hang around here. But we don't mind sitting around in the dark when we have to."

Meanwhile, back at the Seville/Miller residence, Jeanette was still crying in Simon's arms. She had cried herself to sleep. Simon had fallen asleep, too. Theodore was blankly staring out the window at the pouring rain, thinking of Eleanor, wondering if she was okay and if she had found shelter. Dave and Claire were up in their bedroom, conversing. Claire said, "I feel like this is our fault."

"How so? It was the way Brittany and Alvin treated Eleanor that drove her away," Dave pointed out.

"That's true, but it makes me think about our parenting skills. Are we trying hard enough to raise them right?" Claire asked.

"Look, we're talking about Alvin and Brittany who have been acting like this. They may misbehave, but we raised them to try and fix what they break, and that has always seemed to happen. Plus, Eleanor can't be gone forever…I hope," Dave assured, though he wasn't so sure himself.

"I hope she's okay, Dave. We have to have a long talk with Alvin and Brittany," Claire said.

"Yes, we do."

Back at the tree, Eleanor was asleep in her new leaf bed in her new home with her new family. She wasn't wearing her pigtails. She, for some reason, wanted to keep her hair down. She was smiling all through her slumber, her plush Theodore tucked snugly in her arms.


	3. Starting a New Life

**Chapter 3: Starting a New Life**

Janice and Sam were the first to wake up the next morning. Every morning, they would go out to watch the sunrise. Eleanor's eyes fluttered open just as Sam and Janice were about to go outside. She muttered, "Morning already?"

"Sorry, Eleanor! We didn't mean to wake you," Janice apologized in whisper.

"It's fine," Eleanor replied. She got out of her leaf bed, still holding her Theodore doll. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Sure. We're just going out to watch the sunrise from one of the tree branches," Sam approved.

"Really? Cool!" Eleanor got excited. "I bet it's beautiful!"

"It is," Janice nodded. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay!" Eleanor nodded. "Can I please bring my plushy with me?"

"Sure," Sam and Janice approved. The three chipmunks (four counting the stuffed chipmunk) went outside and saw light peeking over the tree.

"Wow!" Eleanor gasped in awe. Her eyes were wide and she was grinning from ear to ear. "It's so beautiful!"

"And that's just before it comes up," Janice told her. "It gets better."

The light the sun shed grew father into the sky as the sun itself slowly rose over the trees. Eleanor was wide-eyed in awe and wonder. She gasped in amazement, "That was the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my entire life! Do the others come out and watch with you?"

"No," Sam shook his head. Eleanor noticed that he and Janice were holding paws. He continued, "Terry usually wakes up after the break of dawn, and Brianna and Aaron are late sleepers."

"Oh. That's too bad," Eleanor was disappointed on behalf of her new family members. "That was a beautiful sunrise." She turned her Theodore doll so it was facing her and she said in a baby voice, "Wasn't it?"

"Come on. Let's go back inside," Sam suggested and went back in the tree. The girls followed him in.

"Eleanor, you old family is probably worried about you. Do you want to write a letter to them?" Janice asked her.

"That's a good idea, Janice," Eleanor nodded.

"I think I have some paper and a pencil in one of the tunnels," Janice said and went into one of the tree's tunnels. She emerged with a big (in chipmunk perspective) piece of paper and a pencil. She gave them to Eleanor, who began writing.

Much later, at around ten o'clock in the morning, Claire brought the mail inside the house. She looked at one envelope as it had no return address or any clue as to where it came from. She opened the letter and read it. She then yelled up stairs, "Guys! Get down here! Hurry! It's a letter from Eleanor!"

"From Ellie?" Jeanette asked as she and Simon woke up.

"Ellie!" Theodore scurried downstairs, fast as lightning. "What does it say?! Is she okay?!"

"Eleanor wrote to us?" Brittany asked as she and Alvin ran downstairs after Theodore.

"Here, Simon, you can read it," Claire gave the letter to the blue clad Chipmunk.

"Ahem," Simon cleared his throat when Dave finally came down. "Eleanor wrote 'Dear old family, I would like to tell you, assuming someone cares about me, that I am alright. I have a new family. A group of nice chipmunks sheltered me from the rain and have offered me to live with them. I had no one else to turn to, since I could not and cannot return home. I took up their offer. I've taken up a new life. I watched the sunrise with my new family this morning. I am very happy here. Goodbye and farewell, Eleanor'."

"Ellie," Jeanette sniffled.

"If she's happy, that's just fine!" Brittany sobbed. "If she's so happy and doesn't love us anymore, that is fine by me! Who cares if she wants nothing to do with us?!" She ran upstairs, crying the whole way.

"I think she misses Eleanor," Dave guessed.

"Where does she live? Can we please, please, please, _please_ go visit her?" Theodore begged.

"There's no return address. Sorry, Theo," Claire informed him. "We don't know where she lives."

"At least we know she's safe and happy," Jeanette sniffled.

"Do you want a hug?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded and began crying. Simon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "There, there, Jeanette."

Back at the tree, Eleanor set down her Theodore plush doll and sat at a little table that Aaron's beaver friend supposedly made for them. Aaron and Brianna were finally up. So was Terry. The six of them were eating some really sweet berries. Janice asked, "Okay, Eleanor, are you ready for your first day of scavenging?"

"You bet!" Eleanor cheered. "When do we go?"

"Jan and I will take you to where we gather berries then," Brianna assured and winked at her.

"Yay!" Eleanor cheered.

"We'll probably go and gather the berries soon," Janice assured.

A while later, the three girls were out in the woods observing the berries on the bushes. Janice announced, "I found some good looking black berries!"

"Awesome, Janice!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Look! Wild strawberries!" Eleanor pointed at some small strawberries.

"Wow! Good eye, Ellie! This is your first time looking for berries?" Janice was impressed.

"Yep!" Eleanor nodded. She was ecstatic. "Can we pick them? Pretty please?"

"Sure, Eleanor! Go ahead," Brianna smiled. Each of them had a bag made out of a leaf. The bags were designed for scavenging. Eleanor began to pick the strawberries.

"This is fun!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I'm glad your having fun," Janice beamed at her.

"So, do you guys go out and pick berries everyday?" Eleanor asked.

"Nope. We have a system. Some days, we look for berries. Other days, we look for nuts. There are even days when we search for both, but at least one chipmunk stays behind at the tree," Brianna explained. "It works very well, actually."

"I bet it does," Eleanor smiled. She tried reaching for a blueberry, but she was too short to reach it.

"Here. Allow me," Janice offered. She reached up and pulled the blueberry down. Then, she gave it to Eleanor. "There you go."

"Thank you, Janice," Eleanor thanked her.

"Oh, you're welcome, Ellie," Janice smiled. Her golden eyes looked beautiful as they reflected the sunlight seeping through the trees.

"So, what else do you do around here?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, Aaron and I like to take long walks through the woods," Brianna said.

"There's a lake nearby. Sometimes, Sam and I go to a nearby lake. The moonlight makes the water look absolutely gorgeous," Janice added. "Terry always watches the sunset, but he always looks so lonely as he's watching it."

"Poor guy. I think I now where I'll be when the sun sets," Eleanor had an idea. Much later, the sky turned a beautiful orangey color. Terry was out on a tree branch, sitting all alone. Eleanor came out and asked, "May I please sit down?"

"Of course, Eleanor," Terry answered and scooted over. He smiled that she was spending time with him. They watched as the sun sank into the western skies. "It looks beautiful. I love watching the sunset. I would love to see a sunrise, but I can never wake up early enough."

"Well, Terry, if you want, I could wake you tomorrow morning," Eleanor offered. "Then, we could watch the sunrise together."

"You would do that for me?" Terry asked. Eleanor nodded. Terry smiled and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Eleanor nodded and smiled.

"I…I like spending time with you. Would you mind if we…did this more often?" Terry asked. "You know, like…dating?" Eleanor gasped in amazement. She smile grew larger.

"I'd love to!" Eleanor squealed with joy.

"You would? Really? Alright! Thanks so much, Eleanor!" Terry hugged her and thanked her.

"No, Terry! Thank you! I've never been asked out before!" Eleanor squeaked in delight.

"Really? Not once?" Terry couldn't believe it.

"Nope. Never. Not until today, and I'm glad you're the first one to ever ask me out," Eleanor smiled at him.

"Ellie, your fur looks amazing in the light of the sunset," Terry complimented her.

"It does?" Eleanor asked. She had never received a compliment like that either. "Thank you, Terry. You have beautiful green eyes."

"I do? Do you really think so?" Terry asked. "You like my eyes?"

"Yeah! I love green!" Eleanor nodded.

"Well, then, you came to the right place," Terry smiled and gestured to the rest of the forest. Eleanor giggled and let her head rest on Terry's shoulder. "Hey, I noticed that your doll looks like one of the Chipmunks."

"Theodore," Eleanor mumbled. "I guess he's just a memory now. Terry, I realized something today."

"What is it?" Terry asked her.

"I really, really like you," Eleanor spoke softly.

"That's good, because I really, really, really like you, Eleanor. It made me feel happy when you wanted to watch the sunset with me," Terry responded. "Do you want to go look for nuts with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," Eleanor replied.

"Hey, little bro. What are you up to?" Aaron came up and asked. He saw Terry and Eleanor sitting on the tree branch together. "Aw, you've been bitten by the love bug."

"Yes, I have," both Terry and Eleanor agreed simultaneously.


	4. Eleanor's First Kiss

**Me: Here's my input on chapter four. Chapter 4: Eleanor's First Kiss. "Who is it with?" you might wonder. You'll have to read to find out.**

**Simon: We hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Eleanor's First Kiss**

"Who wants to go for a hike in the woods?" Dave asked his family the next day.

"I'm in!" Simon raised a paw.

"Me, too! A hike in the woods sounds peaceful!" Jeanette exclaimed. She could have really used some peace of mind then and there. Simon held her paw to comfort her.

"Good idea, Dave," Claire vouched for him. "What do you think, Theodore?"

"I guess," Theodore said halfheartedly. He was still glum about Eleanor's letter. It had left him very shaken.

"I'll go only because everyone else is going," Alvin announced.

"I hope my hair doesn't get frizzy," Brittany said hopefully. Deep inside, she was worried about Eleanor, and she knew it.

"Okay. When everyone is ready, we'll go," Dave announced.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Terry and Eleanor were getting ready to go nut hunting. Each of them grabbed a leaf bag. They said goodbye to everyone, promising that they would be back soon. They climbed down the tree and began to converse. Terry began, "So, Ellie, how do you like the forest?"

"Terry, I love it. I think that the forest is beautiful!" Eleanor exclaimed. "And I'm glad a group of nice chipmunks took me in."

"I'm glad we took in someone as amazing as you. I love how you see the beauty in life," Terry complimented.

"Life has just so many beautiful things in it," Eleanor explained.

Some time later, Dave was guiding his family through the woods. Claire, Simon, and Jeanette seemed to be doing well as far as keeping up was concerned. Brittany and Alvin were lazily behind them, and Theodore brought up the rear, thinking about Eleanor.

Back with Eleanor and Terry, they had found some nuts on the ground. They each went to pick the same one up when their foreheads touched. Terry apologized, "Sorry."

"That's okay, Terry. It was my fault," Eleanor objected. They gazed into each other's beautiful green eyes. Their hearts were pounding. They blushed underneath their fur. They suddenly wrapped their arms around each other and their lips made contact. Sparks flew (not literally, though I would like it if sparks literally _did_ fly).

Back with Eleanor's old family, Theodore announced, "I have to go to the bathroom, Dave. Can I please go behind that bush?"

"Sure, Theodore, go ahead," Dave approved. Theodore scurried behind the nearby bush.

"He has a big appetite, but a small bladder," Alvin commented.

"Why do you make everything sound gross? This is why I hate being your lab partner! No offense!" Brittany snapped at him. "No wonder Eleanor ran away!"

"That was just as much your fault as it was mine! Look, I feel bad, too, Brittany! So stop bringing it up to me! I get it! I helped drive Eleanor away! But blaming me isn't bringing her back, Britt!" Alvin snapped.

"Don't yell at me, Alvin! If you weren't always playing motorcycle against her will, she would probably still be here and we wouldn't be so sad!" Brittany countered.

"Simon, they're scaring me," Jeanette snuggled up against Simon.

"Me, too, Jeanette," Simon wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug.

Behind the bush Theodore went through, the green clad Chipmunk gasped in surprise when he saw Eleanor _making out_ with another chipmunk. "Ellie?!"

"Ah!" both Eleanor and the other chipmunk yelped in surprise. They saw him, and Eleanor began to run away, with the other chipmunk in hot pursuit.

"Wait! Eleanor, come back!" Theodore begged and ran after her. "Ellie! Ellie! Ellie, please! Wait up!"

"Theodore, where are you going?" Simon demanded as he and Alvin ran after him. Alvin jumped and landed on top of Theodore. Simon crouched down so he was facing his younger triplet brother. "Why did you run off?"

"It was Ellie! I saw her! I saw her! She was kissing with some other chipmunk and was draped in these leaf clothes! I swear I saw her! I know I did! You have to believe me, guys! I saw Ellie!" Theodore insisted as Alvin sat on top of him.

"No way! How do you know it was her?" Alvin interrogated.

"I think I would recognize her, Alvin. She ran that way! We can still catch her!" Theodore pointed ahead and insisted.

"I don't see her," Simon said as he looked into the direction Theodore was pointing in.

"Neither do I," Alvin agreed. "There's no one there, Theo."

"But—b-but—she was _there_! I swear it! She must've gotten away!" Theodore stammered.

"Come on, Theo. Let's get you back to Dave and Claire," Alvin said and got off of his brother. Theodore just laid there on the ground and started sobbing. Alvin turned to Simon, "Well, Si, it looks like we gotta do this the hard and dramatic way."

"Oh, boy," Simon sighed and grabbed one of Theodore's ankles as Alvin grabbed the other. They began to drag their little brother away.

"NO! ELEANOR! PLEASE COME BACK!" Theodore sobbed wildly. He clawed at the ground, but that did no good. "ELLIE! OH, ELLIE, DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY I DROVE YOU AWAY!"

"Theodore, you didn't do anything to drive her away," Simon scoffed. "You're being ridiculous. Please don't make this difficult."

They finally dragged him out of the bushes and Dave asked, "What happened?"

"He thinks he saw Eleanor and now he's blaming himself for her running away," Alvin explained.

"But we all know who to blame," Simon said coldly.

"Theodore, it was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have pulled her hair and read her diary. It's my fault you're seeing things. I'm sorry," Alvin crouched down and apologized to Theodore, who was wailing face down on the ground.

"I SWEAR I SAW HER! I DID! I DID! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Theodore insisted as he cried.

"I think you just need something to eat. Does a PB&J sound good to you, Theodore?" Claire asked and looked through a shoulder bag filled with paper bags filled with sandwiches. "I think your blood sugar's just a little low. You ought to eat something."

Back with Terry and Eleanor, they were long gone, at the base of their tree. Eleanor panted, "That was a close one."

"Why did we run away?" Terry panted.

"Because I was afraid he would take me away. I don't want to leave. The forest is my home now. You're my family," Eleanor explained.

"I still think we should've just explained that to him instead of running away," Terry shrugged.

"I guess you're right," Eleanor sighed. "Now I feel bad about him. The poor guy is probably confused."

"Do you think he's heartbroken?" Terry asked.

"No. If he did like me that much, he would've asked me out on a date or show some other sign of affection than sharing a cookie with me as if we were buddies," Eleanor explained. "I guess that's all we ever really were, he and I. Just buddies."

"Well, do you want to try the, um, kiss again?" Terry asked innocently. Eleanor nodded. Their lips made contact once again, and sparks flew. It was amazing, and this time, the moment couldn't be interrupted.

"Wow," they both said in awe when they pulled away. They smiled at each other and went up into the tree. Luckily, they had gathered nuts when they ran away from Theodore.

"Ellie," Theodore sniffled in Claire's palms. "Don't go, Ellie."

"Poor guy," Jeanette sighed with sadness. "Did you see my sister, Simon?"

"Sorry, Jean. I didn't. Neither did Alvin. If she really was there, she's a quick hider. But there were no tracks or anything indicating that Eleanor was there," Simon informed her. "I would like to think that Theodore saw Eleanor, but there's just no evidence. Those chipmunks that she called her new family in that letter could be living in the city for all we know. They might not even live in the state. We just don't know."

"At least we know she's alright from the letter she sent," Jeanette sighed. She and Simon stopped for a few seconds to rub noses, and then continued to walk.

**Me: Okay, some of you are probably thinking "Poor Theodore." Others may be alarmed that I wrote the chapter so quickly. I just couldn't get the idea out of my mind.**

**Simon and Jeanette: We hope you liked this installment and please review.**

**Alvin: I'm not the only one to blame, Brittany!**

**Brittany: You're lucky you didn't pull all of her hair out, Alvin!**

**Alvin: I least I didn't make her pee herself!**


	5. The Chipettes' Birthday

**Me: Here's the fifth chapter. Theodore does the unexpected.**

**Theodore: What do I do again?**

**Me: I don't want to spoil it.**

**Chapter 5: The Chipettes' Birthday**

About two and a half weeks later, the Chipmunks and the remainder of the Chipettes were off to school. Theodore seemed a little bit glummer every day (yes, glummer is a word). He was sitting with Stacy, one of Eleanor's best friends before she ran away. Students on the bus were wishing Jeanette and Brittany a happy birthday. Cheyenne asked Jeanette, "Hey, Jeanie. Are you doing anything for your b-day?"

"Not to my knowledge. Well, except homework," Jeanette shrugged.

"I think Dave and Claire ordered a cake at a bakery," Simon informed them. He then winked at Jeanette, "But you didn't hear it from me."

"You're the best!" Jeanette hugged him. "Do you know what kind of cake?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Otherwise, I would happily inform my favorite birthday girl," Simon shook his head and rubbed noses with her.

"Oh, geez, why don't you just do it already?! Sheesh!" Cheyenne grumbled.

"You have a new boyfriend, you know. You're not a third wheel," Jeanette informed her. "And I'll never forgive Mark for making you and Simon cry. He was a jerk."

"He's dead now," Simon reminded her. "And I hope you like what I got you for your birthday. It's not what I wanted to get you, though."

"Well, what did you want to get me?" Jeanette asked.

"I tried getting tickets to a Katy Perry concert, but it was sold out. I'm sorry, Jeanette," Simon apologized.

"That's okay, Simon. It means a lot that you tried for me," Jeanette smiled. "You always do try really hard to make me happy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But I did get you this," Simon reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a small purple box. He gave it to Jeanette and she smiled when she opened it.

"Oh, Simon! It's beautiful!" Jeanette gasped in amazement. She pulled a golden necklace out of the box. "Where did you find a jeweler with the patience to make a chipmunk sized necklace?"

"It even has my birthstone!" Jeanette gasped in delight.

"Yep. That is 100 percent pure emerald," Simon assured.

"Simon, I can't even imagine how much this cost you! It's beautiful! Oh, I love it! I love you, Si!" Jeanette kissed him on the lips.

"It didn't cost as much as you think," Simon promised. "That's because only a fraction of the material used to make a human sized necklace was used to make this one. But did you see the engraving on the necklace tag?"

"Engraving?" Jeanette asked as she checked the golden tag. She recited, "'to my beautiful angel. Happy birthday, Jeanette'. Oh, you are so sweet!"

"I engraved that myself," Simon smiled. Jeanette wrapped her arms around him. He helped her put on the necklace. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, how can I ever repay you?" Jeanette asked.

"It's your birthday present, Jeanette. You don't have to repay me. I got you that out of the goodness of my heart," Simon replied and kissed her forehead.

About an hour later, in Alvin and Brittany's art class, Alvin had draped a small tarp over a rectangular object. He said, "Hey, Britt, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it, Alvin?" Brittany asked. Alvin pulled the tarp away and it revealed a picture frame. It was pink and elaborate, curved designs made of red glitter went along each side. Well, except for the top side, because the top said 'Brittany' in red paint. It was so neat and elaborate. "Alvin, did you make this?"

"Read the card," Alvin prodded. There was a card attached to the wooden picture frame.

"'Happy birthday, Britt. Love, Al'. Aw, thanks, Alvin!" she thanked him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, sweet cheeks. Do you like it?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, it's great! You made this all by yourself?" Brittany asked with wide, ice blue eyes.

"Yep! Just for you, Britt!" Alvin smiled.

"You're awesome!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know," Alvin acknowledged and blushed under his fur.

A few periods later, Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore were in math class. The teacher was teaching her class a lesson. "Now, who can tell me what 'X' equals?"

Some students raised their hands. Spontaneously, Theodore started crying. Alvin looked over at his brother. "Theo? What's wrong, Theo?" Rather than answering, Theodore just kept crying.

"Are you having trouble solving the problem, Mr. Seville?" the teacher asked Theodore. But the green clad Chipmunk cried a bit louder.

"Theodore?" Brittany said his name. "Theodore, please don't cry."

"Do you want to go to the guidance office?" the teacher offered. Theodore only kept crying.

"I'll take him," Alvin volunteered. He took his brother's paw and led him out the door. Once outside the classroom, they walked to the guidance office and he asked his little brother, "What's the matter, Theo? Are you as bad at math as I am?" Theodore just shook his head and wept. So, Alvin asked, "Did someone call you fat again?" Theodore shook his head again and continued to cry. Alvin then asked, "Do you have the runs?"

"No!" Theodore sobbed. The runs seemed like a silly question, but Alvin was willing to guess anything to find out what was wrong with him.

"At least I got a verbal answer. So, what's wrong?" Alvin asked. "Theodore, please, I only want to help."

"YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH!" Theodore yelled at him and ran down the hall.

"Theodore, wait!" Alvin begged and ran after him.

"ELEANOR DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME, SO WHY SHOULD I WAIT FOR YOU?!" Theodore sobbed as he scurried. Alvin leaped forward and pinned down his brother. "Alvin, let me go!"

"No! Theodore, please! I know you're upset about Eleanor. We all are!" Alvin insisted. Theodore then did something very unlike him; he punched Alvin in the nose. "OW! MY NOSE! THEODORE!" His nose really hurt as it gushed with blood.

Theodore squirmed free and ran down the hall, screaming, "Don't kill me!"

"Alvin?" Brittany called out from behind him. The red clad Chipmunk turned around, and Brittany gasped, "Geez! What the heck happened to your nose?"

"Theodore hit me and ran off. What are you doing here?" Alvin asked, holding his nose. One of his paws was covered with his own blood.

"You were taking too long, so the teacher sent me. _Theodore_ hit you? _Theodore Seville _hit you? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Brittany exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you sure it was Theodore?"

"Ask my bloody, possibly broken nose," Alvin replied.

"Here. Let me take you to Nurse Elmhurst," Brittany offered. "Give me your not-bloody paw." Alvin held out the paw that wasn't smeared with blood.

After school, Alvin and Brittany were the first to walk in. Brittany carried her picture frame in. She commented, "Wow! It's so light!"

Alvin wore a piece of square white gauze over his nose. It was attacked to the fur on his face by some pieces of medical tape. He called out, "Dave, do we have any pain killers?"

"Alvin, why do you—yikes! What happened?" Dave asked when he came in and saw his son with the gauze over his nose. Simon and Jeanette came in, looking lovey-dovey.

"Why don't you ask Theodore?" Alvin replied. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot. "Theo, get in here!"

Theodore came in and pushed the door shut. He looked up at Dave with huge, tearful eyes. "I-I d-d-didn't m-mean it!"

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"Allow me. It is my birthday after all. Okay, so it started in math class. Theodore randomly started crying, so Alvin took him to the guidance office. While on their way down, Theodore started screaming at Alvin and bopped him in the nose…very, very hard. Does that sound accurate?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Accurate enough," Alvin shrugged.

"Alvin, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" Theodore asked.

"Well, we'll find out when we get the results from Nurse Elmhurst's x-ray," Alvin replied coldly.

"Girls, we have a—Alvin, what happened to your nose?" Claire came in and started to say, but with one look at Alvin, she lost her train of thought.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Theodore sobbed. Claire was taken aback. Of all things to hit Alvin in the nose, Theodore wasn't expected.

Sometime later, Dave and Claire got out the cake. They lit the candles. The colors of the candles went in the pattern of pink, purple, light green. It said in frosting 'Happy Birthday, Chipettes!' and there were pictures of Brittany's, Jeanette's, and Eleanor's heads made of frosting (they had ordered the cake before Eleanor ran away). Jeanette looked like she was trying her hardest not to cry. Brittany was biting her lower lip with her two front teeth. They blew out the candles. Both of them had wished for the same thing, their sister's safety and return.

"Need a hug?" both Alvin and Simon offered their girlfriends. Jeanette held her arms out and Simon pulled her into a hug. The same happened with Alvin and Brittany.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Eleanor realized something. She asked openly, "Today's the fourteenth, right?"

"According to the calendar we found last month, yes, today is the fourteenth of May," Sam replied.

"Oh, gosh. Today was my birthday and I didn't even realize it," Eleanor gasped in amazement.

"We can still celebrate it, Ellie," Janice pointed out. "Do you want to celebrate?"

"You'd really do that for me?" Eleanor asked.

"We're family, Ellie. We love you and want to celebrate your special day. Of course we'd do it!" Brianna assured and winked at her with her ruby red eyes.

"Thanks, everyone!" Eleanor blushed underneath her fur. So, that night, in the tree, they all sang, danced, and really sweet berries, and told stories and they even took Eleanor to the lake nearby to look at the moonlight on the water. The reflection of the stars glittered across the lake as well, dazzling Eleanor to seemingly no end. Terry sat down next to her.

"The lake looks amazing," Terry began to speak.

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed. Her tail touched Terry's and they both blushed. "Do you want to…uh…kiss a little?"

"I'd love to!" Terry smiled. His and Eleanor's lips made contact.

"I'm following their lead!" Aaron said excitedly. He swept Brianna off her feet and passionately kissed her. Sam and Janice pressed their lips together, too.

**Alvin: My nose still hurts! You really got me, Theodore!**

**Theodore: I said I was sorry!**


	6. Theodore's First Kiss

**Me: Here's chapter 6, the 6th chapter, the title says it all.**

**Simon: Poor Alvin won't stop groaning about his nose.**

**Alvin: Hey!**

**Simon: I'm offering my sympathy.**

**Alvin: Oh.**

**Chapter 6: Theodore's First Kiss**

The next day, Theodore was looking glum. He was sitting next to Stacy again, and she noticed this. She asked him, "Hey, Theodore, what's wrong? You seem kind of sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, Stacy. Did you see that piece of gauze Alvin is wearing over his nose?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Stacy asked him.

"I…did that. I punched him in the nose yesterday. I was just so upset and angry at him for driving Eleanor away," Theodore confessed. Stacy put her paws around his.

"I know you're upset. So am I. I wonder if she misses us sometimes," Stacy said softly and sweetly. "I will be there for you, Theodore. I miss her, too."

"I know you do, Stacy," Theodore acknowledged. They gazed into each other's eyes, each of them getting lost in the eyes of the other chipmunk. They both lost themselves in the moment. Their lips had made contact. Sparks of passion flew. They held the kiss for thirty seconds. When they parted, they blushed underneath their facial fur. Theodore asked, "Did we just—?"

"I think we did!" Stacy gasped in realization. "So, uh, actually, Theodore, I was wondering, since Eleanor hasn't come back, you need the comfort, I want to help, maybe we should…you know, be a little more than just friends? Ugh! I feel so dirty asking this!"

"Don't. Eleanor running away taught me something. I had wanted to ask her out, but...I was afraid. I was afraid that she'd reject me. So, no more being a wimp. Would you like to go out with me?" Theodore asked.

"Theodore…" Stacy looked at him in wonder.

"Please, Stacy?" Theodore begged.

"…Okay, Theodore. To be honest, both Eleanor and I always agreed that you were really cute, but she had met you first, so I told her that she could have you if she wanted. But you never asked her out, so…" Stacy began.

"I know. It kind of feels like I drove her away by not asking her out, but I was afraid and I didn't know if I was ready. Alvin and Simon are more physically and mentally developed than I am, so I guess they know how to treat a girl right off the bat," Theodore said.

"I think it has more to do with personality than development," Stacy objected. "Simon is sweet and intelligent; something Jeanette seems to like. Alvin is confident and arrogant; something Brittany, though she won't admit it, likes. You're cuddly and lovable, something that Eleanor and I like."

"Did I tell you I saw her kissing another chipmunk in the woods?" Theodore asked her.

"No, you did not. Are you sure it was her?" Stacy asked.

"I'm positive. My brothers think I'm crazy," Theodore told her.

"I believe you," Stacy assured him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Stacy," Theodore thanked her.

Meanwhile, Brittany was constantly checking the gauze bandage on Alvin's nose. Alvin was getting mildly annoyed, "Britt, don't worry about the bandage."

"I'm sorry, Alvie, but I'm worried that your nose might be broken," Brittany explained herself. "Besides, I wanted to tell you how sweet it was that you made me that picture frame."

"You did?" Alvin asked. Pain coursed through his nose. "OW!"

"What? Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My nose really _hurts_!" Alvin muttered in assurance.

"Alvin, will Nurse Elmhurst have that x-ray ready today?" Simon asked him from across the aisle.

"Yep," Alvin nodded. "I'm glad, too. The suspense is killing me almost as much as the pain in my nose."

"Would it help if I kissed it better?" Brittany asked.

"I can think of a few other places you can kiss," Alvin replied. Brittany pressed her lips passionately against his.

"Did I ever thank you for the necklace?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Only about forty-six times yesterday," Simon replied.

"Here's one more thank you," Jeanette said and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, she smiled at him. "How was that?"

"Amazing as ever, my angel," Simon replied. He gave her a hug.

"There's romance in the air!" a crazy student sang off-key. "I'm wearing paper underwear!"

"Too much info!" Brittany yelled.

"At least it rhymed," Alvin pointed out. "Ah! This pain will not go away! What will it take to make it stop?!"

"Maybe you should press a tomato to your nose with great force," Cheyenne suggested.

"Cheyenne!" Jeanette gasped.

"I just want to see someone do it!" Cheyenne moaned.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Only for my own amusement," Cheyenne answered.

When the bus arrived at West Eastman, everyone got off. Simon, Alvin, and Theodore were walking down the hall with Jeanette and Brittany when Theodore announced, "I have found someone new."

"Really?" Simon and Jeanette asked simultaneously.

"That's my baby brother! I knew you could do it!" Alvin wrapped an arm around Theodore and chuckled. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Stacy," Theodore answered.

"Stacy? Your friend Stacy?" Brittany asked him.

"Mm-hmm," Theodore nodded. "She thought I was a pretty good kisser. She said so when we got off the bus."

"You kissed her?" Alvin asked. He then playfully teased, "You ladies' man, you!"

**Theodore: I kissed a girl! That was my first kiss!**


	7. The Concert

**Chapter 7: The Concert**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were getting ready for their first concert without Eleanor. Jeanette was kind of nervous, but she was happy that Cheyenne, her best friend, would be opening for them. She had her hair down and was wearing a glittering purple dress. She, as always, wore her glasses. Brittany was wearing a similar dress in pink. She had her hair up in a ponytail. All three Chipmunks wore a leather jacket and a T-shirt in their favorite color underneath. Alvin, red; Simon, blue; and Theodore, green. Theodore had invited Stacy to come and watch the concert, but Stacy said that she was going to visit her long lost sister, Ashley, and her baby. Dave asked the Chipmunks and Chipettes, "Are we picking up Cheyenne or are we meeting her there?"

"We're meeting her there," Jeanette informed him. She couldn't believe that she would be performing without Eleanor. She turned to her boyfriend and squeaked, "Simon?"

"I know," Simon nodded and pulled her into a hug. Jeanette sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. As they hugged, Simon rubbed her back and soothed, "It'll be okay. Don't cry. Don't cry. I know you miss her, Jeanette. I know. There, there, Jeanie."

"I wonder if she misses us," Jeanette wondered as she cried. "I miss her. I hope she's alright, Simon. I really do."

"I hope so, too, Jeanette. I do, too. I'm sure she is okay and I think that we cross her mind often," Simon reassured.

"Simon?"

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"Did you notice that I am wearing he necklace? The one you gave me for my birthday? I'm wearing it because I love you, too."

"Aw, you are so sweet!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are, because you're my protector!"

"But you are my beautiful angel. And no one can change that."

"Alvin?" Brittany whispered and pulled Alvin into a corner. "I feel horrible about Eleanor. Every night, I tell myself that I am a terrible sister and that Eleanor could get killed because of me. Why did I have to make her wet herself? Why did I read her diary? Why, why, why?!"

"I know you're guilty and upset, Britt. I am, too. I pulled her hair and read her diary, too. When Theodore hit me in the nose, he drove some sense into me. Thankfully, he didn't break my nose," Alvin responded. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Here we are, two sinners, one trying to comfort the other." For that comment, Brittany slapped him upside the head while they hugged.

"We'd better get going," Brittany suggested. They all had a long and quiet car ride. Brittany was leaning on Alvin, gazing out the car window. Alvin saw that her tail was on his lap, and he began to stroke the soft appendage just so he would have something to do. Theodore was fast asleep. Simon and Jeanette were rubbing noses. When they got to the site of the concert, they met Cheyenne there.

"Hey, guys," Cheyenne greeted. "Jeanette, I am so excited to be opening for you! I even know what song I am going to sing!"

"Is it 'Cold as You'?" Jeanette asked. Cheyenne shook her head. Jeanette then guessed, "It's 'Falling Down', isn't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Cheyenne exclaimed. "Well, I'd better get out there. Thanks so much for letting me open!" She greeted, "Hello everyone! I'm Cheyenne Grays! I'm actually a friend of Simon and Jeanette, and I was so honored that they asked me to open. I feel so honored to open for them. So, here's the song I will be singing." She started singing.

"You walk and talk like you're some new sensation

You move in circles you don't need an invitation

You spent your money You can't get no satisfaction

You play it right so you can get the right won't be long my darlin'

Pick up the phone nobody's on it

Where are your friends now baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for...

You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin''round

You, when you're falling down, no it's not all about

You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down.

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down.)

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?

The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer

Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic

You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic

It won't be long my darlin'

Pick up the phone nobody's on it

Where are your friends now baby?

All of the ones supposed to be there for... You, when you're falling down, the world starts spinnin' 'round

You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about

You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you

Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you

Smile for the camera, (camera, camera)

Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya?

Uuuuuh, oooooooh, uuuuh

You (you) You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin' 'round

You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about

You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you

Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you"

She finished singing and bowed. There was a roaring applause. Cheyenne giggled, "Thank you. Enjoy the Chipettes and the Chipmunks!"

She went off the stage and her friends came on. Some of the fans were in shock that Eleanor wasn't with them. Theodore took it upon himself to explain Eleanor's absence. "A lot of you may have noticed that Eleanor isn't here. She ran away from home. She lives in the woods now. She was chased away by Brittany and Alvin."

There was a collective gasp from the audience. Alvin, of all chipmunks, stammered, "T-Theodore?!"

"Eleanor felt that she was cursed with horrible sisters! She was chased away! She couldn't stand to be with Brittany and Jeanette! And Alvin and Simon were no help either!" Theodore told the audience.

"Theodore, don't drag Jeanette into this!" Simon snapped as he held his girlfriend. "She never hurt anybody!"

"But you and Jeanette didn't even try to stop Eleanor when she ran away!" Theodore shot back. He turned to Alvin and Brittany, "But it is mostly Brittany's fault! She stole Eleanor's diary! She's always trying to put her sisters down! Always!"

"That's not true!" Brittany denied while on the verge of tears.

"It's your fault! Eleanor probably doesn't want to come back because she hates you! And so do I! You're a demon, Brittany! A demon! And I hope the fans hate you, too!" Theodore shouted at her. Brittany burst into tears and ran backstage with Alvin in hot pursuit.

"Well, that was very un-Theodore of you, Theodore," Simon said to his brother as he hugged Jeanette. He shot Theodore a cold glare, and then he kissed Jeanette's forehead. "Don't you have something to say to Jeanette? And to Brittany?"

Theodore just stood there, as stiff and silent as a statue. He realized that he had hurt the Chipettes' feelings and possibly ruined the show. He walked over to Jeanette and apologized, "Jeanette, I know it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry I said that. I was just so hurt and angry that she's gone. I really am sorry."

"I-it's okay," Jeanette sniffled in Simon's protective arms.

"I'm going to go talk to Brittany and Alvin," Theodore announced and ran backstage. He found Alvin standing outside the women's restroom. He got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. "Alvin, I am so, so, so, so sorry about what I said to you and Brittany!"

"Huh. You'd better be. Brittany's crying in this bathroom because you said those awful things to her. I'm just wondering where my sweet little baby brother went," Alvin said coldly with his arms crossed.

"I'm not a baby! I have baby fat, but I'm not a baby anymore!" Theodore insisted.

"Well, you're not so sweet, either," Alvin claimed with an even colder glare than the one Simon had given him onstage. "Brittany never meant to drive Eleanor away, and neither did I! Sure, what we did was wrong. We know that, and we feel terrible about it. So stop trying to make us feel worse, Theo!"

"Can I go in there to tell her I'm sorry?" Theodore begged.

"Only if you know someone who can give you a gender transplant on short notice!" Alvin snapped bitterly. He saw Cheyenne out the corner of his eye and said, "Cheyenne, why don't you go onstage and maybe sing a duet with Jeanette or something. Brittany isn't ready yet."

"Um, okay," Cheyenne nodded, still in minor shock that Theodore Seville was capable of saying such nasty things. But it wasn't like she could blame him for saying them to Brittany and Alvin. However, Cheyenne drew the line at Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore crossed that line, went back over it, apologized, and hoped that Jeanette and Simon really did forgive him.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Janice was sick with the stomach bug, so Sam and Eleanor stayed behind o care for her. Eleanor soaked a piece of a leaf in cold water, and then placed it on Janice's forehead. She asked her, "Are you feeling any better, Jan?"

"Well, that cold, wet leaf feels nice on my fur and skin. Thanks, Ellie," Janice thanked her and sneezed. Sam had a box of tissues on standby **(A/N: You wouldn't believe some of the things left behind)**. He took a tissue and wiped Janice's nose. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Janice. Does your stomach feel touchy?" Sam asked her.

"Mm…well, I don't think I should eat for a while. And maybe I should drink very small quantities at a time," Janice replied glumly. All she could do was lay in her leaf bed and let Eleanor and Sam care for her. Eleanor picked up her stuffed Theodore doll off of her leaf bed and placed it on Janice's. Janice asked, "Eleanor, why are you giving me this? It rightfully belongs to you."

"But you could use some comfort, Janice. Comfort and company is what that plushy is for! So go ahead and enjoy my little Theodore," Eleanor smiled. Poor Janice had felt miserable ever since she threw up that morning. "Terry, Aaron, and Brianna should be back soon with some more food and water. Do you want me to tell you a story, Jan?"

"Oh, you don't have to, Eleanor. You and Sam are doing so much for me. Why don't you two take a break?" Janice suggested.

"Nope," Sam shook his head. "We're not going to take a break until you get better. At least, not at the same time. My golden eyed belle is going to get better if it takes all of my time."

"Sam, if I wasn't sick and at the risk of throwing up, I'd kiss you right now," Janice told Sam. Terry, Aaron, and Brianna walked in. Brianna was carrying a nutshell full of water. Aaron was carrying two of them. Terry was holding a dozen nuts in his paws and four more in his mouth. He somehow managed to kiss Eleanor hello.

"How are you feeling, Jan?" Brianna asked her sister.

"Ugh. Sick," Janice responded. "I want to eat, but I can't unless I want to throw up, and I don't want to throw up. I just want you all to know that it means so much that you all are trying so hard for me."

Back at the house, as everyone walked in, Simon and Alvin looked at each other, nodded, and pulled Theodore to the side. Simon said sternly to him, "Listen, Theodore, you are going to treat our girlfriends to a spa day to make up for tonight."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Theodore asked. "I don't have the money to treat them to a spa day."

"That's why Simon and I are going to chip in and help you because we love those girls," Alvin explained. "You're going to say that you are paying for it. If our girls have a good time, you are forgiven and won't owe us a dime. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Theodore nodded.

"Good. I hate it when Jeanette cries. I mean, she's cute when she's sad. She's always cute, but when she's sad, it just breaks my heart into millions of pieces," Simon claimed.

"Brittany was crying on that toilet for a half hour," Alvin stated.


	8. The Spa Day

**Me: Before we start, I just wanted to thank a guest reviewer who calls himself Eddie the Head for reviewing! I have a funny feeling that I know who it is! ;)**

**Chapter 8: The Spa Day**

So, later on, the boys told Dave of their plan. He approved, saying, "Claire's been talking about a spa day as well. Apparently, her boss is driving her crazy, telling her to try and get photos of what goes on in your personal lives. How about we make a compromise? You boys pay for Jeanette and Brittany, I'll pay for Claire. Does that sound like a plan?"

"It does, Dave," Simon nodded. He turned to Theodore and suggested, "You should go make your offer to Jeanette and Brittany now."

"Okay," Theodore nodded. He went into the dining room and found Jeanette drinking a glass of milk with a sad expression on her face and Brittany slowly nibbling on a strawberry. He managed to speak up, "Girls? Um, I really am sorry for my behavior tonight. I was wondering if I could make it up to you by…treating you to a spa day?"

Brittany was about to take a bit out of her strawberry when she heard the word 'spa'. her ears perked up. She looked at Theodore, and then she turned to Jeanette to say, "Sounds like an interesting offer, don't you think, Jean?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jeanette said hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to treat us to a spa day, Theodore? That'd be pretty expensive."

"Of course. I want to show you that I am super sorry for what I said to you earlier tonight. I'll pay for the whole thing," Theodore lied. He was grateful that his brothers would help him pay for it. Theodore knew he was paying for most of it. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm in. Jean?" Brittany answered and turned to her sister.

"It sounds like fun. I guess Brittany and I could use a day to relax. Thank you, Theodore. That'd be great!" Jeanette answered. She smiled. Both Chipettes smiled. The plan was working well so far.

"Great!" Theodore smiled, relieved that they accepted.

"So, when would we go?" Brittany asked. "Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Uh…" Theodore hesitated and glanced back at his brothers, who were pretending to have a conversation in the doorway. They glanced at him and nodded. Theodore turned back to the girls and answered, "Yep. Sounds great. Tomorrow! That's perfect!"

"Great!" Brittany's smiled grew wider. She bit off of her strawberry. Jeanette took another sip of milk.

So, about fifteen minutes later, Dave had called in to schedule the spa appointment. He turned and looked down at the Chipmunks, saying, "Well, everything is going perfectly so far."

"I'm glad that Jeanette is getting a spa day. She could use bit of relaxation time," Simon claimed. "It breaks my heart when she's upset."

"Brittany is always talking about going to the spa. I've been collecting coupons," Alvin announced. "That's how I am going to help pay."

"I have some extra money hidden somewhere in the house. That is how I am going to help pay. Theodore?" Simon said, interested to see what Theodore was going to do to pay.

"This is going to cost me my piggybank, isn't it?" Theodore asked.

"Probably. You've got a lot in there," Alvin nodded. "I'll go get the hammer."

"But my piggy! Isn't there a way to open it without smashing it?" Theodore begged.

"Yeah, Theodore. You can open it through the bottom," Simon informed his brother.

"I just thought smashing it would be more fun," Alvin smiled sheepishly. "I just hope that our girls have a good time. They'd better. I have every coupon I own sunk into this deal."

"Every coupon? Does Brittany hound you about the spa that much?" Dave asked.

"Even more so. Sometimes, she gets into her bikini and tells me she'll whip her tail for me if I manage to get my paws on three massage coupons. It was so worth it!" Alvin claimed. He smiled at the memory. "So, I got nine coupons in total. For massages, I mean. I have a bunch of others for other things at the spa Dave called. We'll get a pretty good deal."

"I'll go count what's in my piggybank," Theodore announced.

"Theo, wait! I'll pay you if you break it open!" Alvin pled. "Do you take coupons?"

The next morning, in the forest, Janice woke up to see Eleanor's plush Theodore doll sitting next to her face. Eleanor never took it back. Janice stretched and felt a lot better than she did the day before. Her stomach didn't feel like it was going to implode, her nose wasn't congested, and her head didn't spin. She got up and saw that Eleanor, Terry, and Sam were already up. Sam greeted, "Hey, Janice. Feel better?"

"I feel wonderful. Thanks for asking," Janice smiled. "Ellie, how come you never took back your favorite toy?"

"I told you, Janice, I thought he'd make good company," Eleanor smiled at Janice. "I just wanted to do my part. I'm glad your feeling better."

"Thanks, Ellie Belly. You know, I'd be proud to call you my sister," Janice said to her.

"Y-you would?" Eleanor gasped in astonishment. "Thanks, Jan."

"No problem, Elle," Janice smiled and winked with her golden eyes.

"Glad you're better, baby," Sam pulled her into a hug.

"So, uh, Ellie, what do you want to do today? We could go swimming in the lake, go nut hunting **(A/N: I know, I know. Still sounds wrong.)**, or we could play hide-and-seek if you want," Terry suggested. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to do…this," Eleanor leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Sometime later, at the spa, Claire, Jeanette, and Brittany were enjoying themselves in a hot tub. Brittany sighed, "This is nice. I love it when my fur feels so pampered."

"It sure was nice of Dave and Theodore to treat us to this little trip. I feel so relaxed," Claire declared. "I keep having to tell my boss that I don't want your personal lives to go on the paper. He just doesn't get that I'm trying to look out for you. You're my girls."

"Thanks, Claire. That means so much," Jeanette thanked her. "Does that mean you told him that you wouldn't get pictures of what happened last night?"

"Yeah. It took quite a bit of convincing. Anyways, you're welcome. I guess after…you know, we could all use a day to relax. You two really seemed like you needed this."

"Yeah. I was shocked when Theodore snapped at us like that," Brittany claimed. "Maybe he's right, even if he didn't mean it. Maybe I am a horrible sister. I never meant to hurt her, though. My English teacher told me that I had read more, so I just picked up the first book I saw. At first, I didn't realize it was Eleanor's diary, but after a few entries, I couldn't put it down. Ugh! Thinking about it makes me feel so awful!" Brittany felt Jeanette grasp her paw. She looked over to her bespectacled sister to see that she was smiling with sympathy at her. Brittany smiled back and said, "Thanks, Jean."

"So, what should we do next? Dave and Theodore got us something called a 'bundle special'," Claire asked for suggestions.

"We could get massages or go to the steam room," Jeanette suggested. "What do you think, Britt?"

"I'm up for either of those," Brittany stated. "Massage?"

"Let's go," Claire suggested. They got out of the hot tub and went to get massages.

Back at the house, Simon randomly said, "I hope Jeanette is having a good time. You all know she means the world to me."

"Yeah, well Brittany means the world to me, and the way she's always talking about having a spa day makes me know that she's having a good time," Alvin stated.

"But we won't know until they come back," Simon reminded Alvin. In the next room, Theodore was hoping that Claire and the Chipettes were having a good time. If they were , then he'd know that he was forgiven by Jeanette, Brittany, and his brothers.

Back in the forest, Aaron and Brianna had taken Terry and Eleanor nut hunting. Or did they? In actuality, they took them to their favorite hangout, which was also the favorite hangout of dozens of butterflies. Eleanor gasped in pure awe as several butterflies fluttered around her. She giggled as one landed on her tail. She said to the butterfly, "Hello, little friend. Do you like my tail?"

"I think it does, Ellie," Brianna giggled. A butterfly landed on her nose.

"Aaron, this is amazing!" Terry laughed as butterflies swarmed all around him.

"I know it is. We love it here. It's kind of our secret hangout. Maybe we should bring Sam and Janice here. They'd love it!" Aaron suggested. He grabbed Brianna and they began to dance amongst the butterflies.

"Look, Terry! They like my pigtails, too!" Eleanor showed Terry that there was one butterfly on each of her pigtails.

"Ha, ha! That's so cute, Eleanor!" Terry laughed.

Back at the house, Claire and the Chipettes came back from their spa day. They kept claiming that they felt relaxed and refreshed. Alvin and Simon hugged their girlfriends. When the Chipmunks were alone, Alvin said to Theodore, "You're off the hook."

**Simon: Do you feel good now, Jean?**

**Jeanette: Oh, Simon, I feel wonderful! (kisses him on the cheek)**

**Alvin: What about you, Britt?**

**Brittany: Alvin, I feel so good that I'll whip my tail for you with no strings attached. **

**Alvin: (picks Brittany up) Later, guys! This is a better deal than all of those coupons that I gave Theodore! Oops!**

**Brittany and Jeanette: We knew the whole time, boys.**

**Simon: Well, that's a load off of my chest. (pulls Jeanette into a hug) I love you, Jeanie. I'm glad you had a good time.**

**Me: What the squish?! Sorry. I had to get that out of my system. **


	9. Eleanor Comes Home

**I am going to say this now so I don't ruin the ending with an author's note. This is the last chapter of the story. I had a wonderful time writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully, more will be out soon (as of the ending of this chapter, I only have 4 other stories to work on! Yay!). I am still working on Bridgette's Story, which is the sequel to my most popular fiction, AJ's Story. **

**Chapter 9: Eleanor Comes Home**

Another week passed. Aaron was looking up at the sky from their and called back inside, "It looks like there is going to be a storm."

"A storm?" Eleanor echoed. Terry wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Yeah, and it will be a bad one. I just saw a bolt of lightning," Aaron nodded. The winds began to howl. Rain slowly began to fall, and it picked up.

"We'd better be prepared. Eleanor, you remember all of the emergency knotholes I showed you, right?" Janice asked. Eleanor nodded, and she had a frightened look in her green eyes.

"Do you think we'll be safe, Aaron?" Terry asked, both hopeful and fearing.

"C'mon, Terry. What do you think the chances of our tree getting hit by lightning are?" Aaron chuckled rhetorically. Just then, they felt something rock the tree, heard thunder, and felt the tree begin to fall down.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Brianna grumbled.

Back at the house, Theodore saw smoke in the distance. His eyes widened. He ran out of the house, shouting, "Ellie!" as he ran towards the forest.

"Theodore, wait!" Dave called out to him. "Theodore, it is raining! Come back!"

Claire stood next to him, holding the keys to his car. She smiled and said, "This is why I made you buy an SUV."

Simon and Alvin came downstairs and Alvin asked, "What's all the fuzz about?"

"I think he means 'fuss'. Where is Theodore?" Simon asked. Dave gestured out the door, where the pouring rain and booming thunder were. Simon's blue green eyes went wide with worry. "He's out there?!"

"We gotta go get the fellow before he gets heart disease!" Alvin shouted in panic. Everyone gave him a funny look. He demanded, "What?"

"I think you mean hypothermia," Simon corrected his brother.

"That, too!" Alvin said and ran out the front door and into the SUV.

"I'll get the girls," Simon stated and ran upstairs.

A little while later, in the forest, the six chipmunks that were living in the tree were now out of it. The tree had fallen and was in flames. Everyone's fur was singed in areas, but they were otherwise okay. However, all six of them were heartbroken. Sam and Janice cried in each other's arms. Aaron stared at what was once his home, the only home he ever knew, as it was being incinerated and destroyed. Bridgette covered her face with her paws. Terry held one of Eleanor's paws as she held her slightly charred Theodore doll to her face with the other. A voice said her name from behind them. "Ellie?" Eleanor knew that voice. She turned around, and she confirmed her thoughts. It was none other than Theodore.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

"I came because I knew you lived out here now and I wanted to make sure you were alright," Theodore explained honestly. "I've been worried about you."

"You have?" Eleanor gasped lightly.

"Who is this?" Terry asked.

"Hi, I'm Theodore. It is nice to meet you," Theodore smiled and greeted.

"Oh, yeah! I see the resemblance! Only this Theodore's ear wasn't burnt off," Aaron said, comparing Eleanor's doll of Theodore to the actual Theodore. Eleanor's Theodore doll had sustained damage from the fire. One of its ears was burned off, part of its tail was gone, and there were holes in the sweatshirt, showing evidence of small flames that were on it.

"Are you okay, Ellie Belly?" Theodore asked sweetly. One of her cheeks was blackened, and so was the tip of her tail. Other than that, she was fine.

"I'm okay, Theodore. But what about the tree?" Eleanor replied. "It's my home! _Our _home!"

"You could always come back home with me. I've missed you, Eleanor," Theodore pointed out.

"But what about the others?" Eleanor asked, gesturing to Aaron, Sam, Terry, Brianna, and Janice. "Where will they go?"

"Theodore, I can't believe you ran off like—Eleanor!" Dave started to say, but gasped when he saw the blonde furred Chipette.

"Ellie!" Jeanette and Brittany squealed with joy. They ran at her full force and tightly wrapped their arms around her.

"Jeanette? Brittany?" Eleanor gasped from in between her sisters—her biological sisters.

"Elle, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I read your diary and upset you! Words can't begin to describe how much I have missed you!" Brittany sobbed as she held Eleanor's head to her chest. "Please come home!"

"We miss our little sister. The Chipettes just aren't the same without you. Please, please, please come home!" Jeanette begged.

"…Okay, but on one condition," Eleanor replied.

"Name it," Brittany smiled with a tear in her eye.

"These are the chipmunks who took me in. They just lost their home, and they need a new one," Eleanor said and gestured to Terry, his brothers, Brianna, and Janice. Dave understood what she was implying.

"Eleanor, we can't raise eleven chipmunks," Dave tried to reason with her.

"Then I am not coming back," Eleanor said simply. "I feel like I need to repay these chipmunks for sheltering me. I want them to be sheltered now. They have nowhere to go."

"Eleanor, we'll give them to a pet store or something. I think it is sweet you want to help them, but how are Dave and I going to raise eleven chipmunks? We have trouble keeping up with just the six of you!" Claire pointed out.

"I have an idea," Simon smiled.

A few days later, Eleanor was at home, in her old clothes. She was glad that Aunt Jackie let Terry and the others stay with her. They have proven themselves to be very handy, so they can help Aunt Jackie whenever she needs it. They were even enrolled in West-Eastman. Terry had begun to date Stacy, and the others were adjusting well. Theodore walked up to Eleanor, who was sitting on the couch. He asked her, "Will you go out with me, Ellie?"

Eleanor smiled the biggest and brightest of smiles. She exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes! You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you ask me that!"

"I have an outline of it, and I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner. I was…scared," Theodore explained.

"Does this face really scare you?" Eleanor asked, still smiling.

"Not in the least," Theodore answered. He got up on the couch next to her, and they both leaned towards each other and kissed.


End file.
